Various methods have been proposed to make packs or stacks of laminations for electromagnetic devices. In one known method, each lamination is rigidly connected to its adjacent lamination by a plurality of connections. Each connection, however, disrupts the flux paths. In addition, when two such packs are placed face to face, air gaps are invariably present between the pole core faces defined by the packs. Because of the disruption of the flux paths and the presence of the air gaps, there are problems in meeting electromagnetic specifications for devices. One previously proposed solution to that problem is to use higher quality material but that increases the cost. Another previously proposed solution is to use unconnected plates or laminations but that increases the cost due to the need for expensive assembly equipment.